New Beginnings Part 1 and 2
by FlyWithMe4Lyfe
Summary: New girls have arrived in Springfield they are the later on generation of Will Irma Taranee and Hay lin what will their life be lijje when worlds collide..find out soon


Episode 1 "A New Beginning"

Setting- In Meridian in Phobos' castle

{Thunder and lightning crackles}

Guard- Hey you stop in the name of Prince Phobos! {runs after a teenage boy who looks around the age of 15 he is very skinney, handsome, brown hair, long tan coat, brown jeans, and a loose white tee shirt} Guards seize them!

{The guards chase after a boy and his companion who were laughing and they swung out of the window onto the balcony }

Guy- Caleb how far down do you think this palace goes?

Caleb- Jump.. and I'll tell you. 3…2…1 NOW!

{They jumped and landed with a rough thud and rolled down the rocky hill}

Phobos- Cedric get them!

Cedric- Yes my prince… {he soon turns into a 6 ft tall lizard}

{the chase is on and the two rebels stopped running}

Caleb- Aldarn go on ahead I'll keep snake breath busy you go to the village tell the men and women not to worry.

{Aldarn nodded and watched Caleb the brave rebel leader run back towards the demonic castle}{Caleb climbs up the mountain only to be slapped by cedrics' tail}

Cedric- how can something so small create trouble so big?

Caleb-(grunts) heh(smiles) why don't you ask your shitty prince then I'll give an honest answer.

Cedric (roars) you fool don't disgrace my prince DIEEEE!

{with that he threw Caleb down the mountain}

Cedric-(points) get him and when you do…bring him to Phobos in chains.

Guards-Attack men! Before he gets away! (they all run down the mountain.)

Theme song 'We Are'

{In Springfield it is raining, and at the window of an apartment we see a 15 year old teenage girl sipping tea and eating a bagel. She has long dark purple hair in two low pigtails she is wearing a short lime green skirt, colorful leg warmers, white sneakers and a yellow orange and pink top. She looks up in the sky with confidence that something amazing is going to happen today her name is Hailey}

Hailey- Time to go! (stops abruptly)AAAAAAAAHHH AAAAAhhhh Chooooo! (sneezes and floats in the air everything in her room flys everywhere and her grandmother heard it from downstairs as the place shook)

{frantic footsteps are heard}

Hailey- Grandma I just totally had a sneeze attack in my room and totally trashed it is something wrong with me?

{A bright pink light shimmered in the closet as it opened on its own Edna(her grandmother) ran and tried to close it}

Hailey-(looking over her shoulder) What was that?

Edna- Uhhhh Christmas presents don't peek start out early

Hailey – really is it like a light up teddy bear?

Edna- Uhhh sure maybe why not…(looks at a photo on the table) Hey why don't you invite your friends like uhmm Isabella or Tami ooo and that funny girl Caitlyn…uhh

Hailey- And that new girl Winter (gasps and covers her mouth) I wonder why I thought of her?

{The closet doors go bonkers n slams against Edna's back and butt}

Hailey- Uhh bye grandma I'm going to be late ! (runs out the door)

Setting- Sheiffield Institute

{In the auditorium the science projects are held}

Tami- Ugh Caitlyn we were supposed to demonstrate how pollution effects plants (points at the beautiful flower) not show how it grows them (sarcastically)

Caitlyn- What the hell I tried I fertilized its little butt off and when I touch it, it grows back I swear that thing is possessed

Tami- uh oh here comes the judge (jumps in front of Caitlyn and the plant as Caitlyn smashes the plant to pieces but it grew back)

(caitlyn sighs)

Uriah- Hey Winter you do know that its fall right (him and his friends laugh)

Hailey- Hey Winter!

Isabella- Don't mind him that's Uriah he thinks he's so cool one day he's gonna slither back into the water.

{Uriah gets up and goes to the water fountain as he presses the button a slither of water swirled and splashed his face and people laughed}

Winter- Hey Hailey thanks for inviting me what time are we eating?

Hailey- Just follow us after school and we will have so much fun..(starts floating)

Caitlyn- Uhmmm tinkerbell (grabs Hailey and pulls her down)

Hailey- sorry (grins)

{Afterschool the girls began to walk }

Setting- Silver Dragon Restaurant

{it was very quiet}

Caitlyn- (covers her ears with her hands and closes her eyes) Hey! Keep that noise down.

{everyone looks at her awkwardly}

Caitlyn- What someone had to break the ice…

Edna- How about a story?

Hailey- Ahahah grandma they really don't wanna hear a story

Edna-Shhhh(pokes the air and soon a holographic model of the universe appeared out of nowhere everyone gasped in awe) Long ago the magic world and the human world stood side by side with great harmony then a great evil prince named Phobos came and took over the world of Meridian and resided in his palace of darkness. So that he could not interfere with earth the oracle created a veil. But demons arise and mini veils are opening and not closing. During each new generation the oracle would choose five new guardians who possess one element of the earth whose duty it is to close these veils so no human can get in and no monster can get out. It is said that prince Phobos is not the rightful heir to the thrown that the true heir is here on earth. This is the heart of candracar a powerful amulate that unites the guardians and unleashes their magical abilities. I was once a guardian and now its your turn (turns off the stunning holograph)

Tami- Wait hold up lemme get this straight we are the guardians that have to fight evil and repair some holes in some sort of veil.

Edna- yes(eye twitches) I could have sworn I made that clear

Isabella- this doesn't involve sewing does it

(edna shakes her head no)

Caitlyn- I'd like to wake up now

Edna- ok since you don't believe me…Isabella have you noticed any water acting strange around you(Isabella looks at her glass of water takes the straw swirls it around and out of the glass but breaks focus and splashes it on the table everyone said cool) Tami I know you are afraid of fire but concentrate n try and light the candle(Tami closes her eyes and her finger starts to shake a small zap of fire flew and lit the banana, Isabella waved her hand and put it out) Caitlyn you have been gifted with the element of earth( Caitlyn looked down at a dead plant and put her hand above it and soon it blossomed into a beautiful flower then she lost control and vines and weeds came out she became disappointed) my sweet little Hailey this morning you have witnessed your power over air (Hailey blew out air and made a balloon lamp float in Edna's hands everyone went in shock) Now for the leader to keep the heart of candracar(the necklace floated around and stopped infront of winter and fell in her hands) Well all five of you with the elements water(isabella) fire(tami) earth(caitlyn) and air(hailey).

Isabella-Wait did you say you five (the girls look at Winter)

Winter-Haha no I can't even do the trick where it looks like you are pulling your thumb apart but if I have a party you four are definitely the entertainment.

Edna- (puts hand on Winter's shoulder) One of the five guardians have to unite the other four guardians and the five elements.

Winter- okay what's my element exactly?

Edna- electricity (the girls looked in awe).

Winter- great…

Hailey- Sweet when do we start can we go now or maybe tomorrow huh huh can we huh

Caitlyn- Slow down there tinkerbell we don't even know how to work our powers.

Edna- Caitlyn's right you guys should practice before facing any creature of Meridian.

Isabella- Ok lets go!

Tami-I guess it couldn't hurt to practice

{they left the restaurant and went by the river of the bridge}

Isabella- great this is a perfect place to practice our powers

Winter- Well here goes the rest of my normal everyday girl life (puts on the necklace and it begins to glow and winter begins to float pink waves of light the girls gasp in amazement) woah woah woah ! Guardians Unite! (their signs went into their hearts as they turned into the aurameres form and yelled out)

Winter-(in blue n green stripped stockings a short blue skirt and a pink long sleeved shirt and purple tall boots) The heart!

Isabella-(in blue n green stockings, purple ug like boots, long sleeved blue shirt and a pink short skirt.) Water!

Tami-( in blue n green stockings blue shorts purple sneakers and a pink tank top)Fire!

Caitlyn-(in blue n green stockings a long sleeved blue top with a long pink skirt the had a long split in it from the hip down and purple biker boots) Earth!

Hailey-(in a blue n green stocking a blue loose tank a survivor looking knee length skirt that had two splits on both sides from the hip down and purple flats) Air!

Isabella-Oh my gosh this is so cool!

Hailey- What do we got behind us…WINGS! We have wings.

Winter- Impossible they can't be wings…if they were wings when we did this we would ahhhh(she started flying but flipped upside down and lost her balance and fell)

{Hailey started flying all over the place screaming and laughing)

Tami- Awww man I get woosy in high heel shoes.

Isabella-(nudges Tami) hey lighten up its all fun anyway. Hey why don't you try something.

Tami- umm ok (points out hands and a blast of fire shot out her palms and she flew backwards, the fire almost hit Caitlyn who screamed and jumped out the way)

Caitlyn-Isabella do something your water put it out!

{Isabella went in the same position Tami did and the blast of water knocked her into the trash bags, the water splashed Caitlyn and the fire… Tami ran and helped Isabella up}

Caitlyn- Hey no fair there's no soil so I can't do my you know thing with the(winter accidentally stepped on her foot) EARTH!(caitlyn yelled out due to the pain and a bunch of rocks blasted winter into the air screaming)

{Tami and Isabella looked up}Isabella-Hey did she get lost (soon she saw winter falling they tried to catch her but the impact was hard.}

Winter-Okay I think we destroyed enough of Springfield for today.(takes out the heart and de-transforms them all)

Isabella- Hey where's Hailey?

Hailey- wooooaahhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh! (falls from the sky into garbage) owwwww.

{the four girls began to walk away as Hailey was still trying to get out of the trash soon Hailey saw a blue sparkly portal open}

Hailey- umm guys

Caitlyn-Come on Hailey you can lay in garbage another time

Hailey- guys I really think you should really check this out.

Winter-ok what is it (turns around and gasps)

{in Meridian Caleb is running toward the portal and jumps through it knocking Hailey back into the garbage with him…soon Cedric in his lizard form comes through as well terrifying the girls and causing Winter to freeze up}

Tami- Winter!(shakes her constantly) Winter Winter do something

Winter-(snaps back ) huh oh what oh right (puts on the heart) Guardians Unite!(they transform and cedric grabs caleb) Fire!

Tami- you mean me?

Winter-Everybody(they held out their palms as a pink chain link connected them and hit Cedric who growled in pain)

Caleb- Close it! Close the portal! (coughs due to Cedric's claws around his neck)

Winter- How?

Hailey- The crystal…Use the crystal

{while hitting Cedric Winter grabs the heart and points it at the portal that closes}

Caitlyn- Oh no!

Tami- That poor boy…that thing got him

Isabella- Winter why didn't you do something sooner we could have saved him!

{Hailey goes defensively in front of Winter}

Hailey- Hey its not her fault bella we are new to this she was just in shock.

Isabella- Yea okay I'm sorry Winter I just thought that we could have done more than what we did.

Winter- (puts a hand on Isabella's shoulder) Its okay im sorry too I was in such a shock everything was moving so fast and well maybe we can investigate tomorrow but for now we should head back at the restaurant. {they all nod and smiled}

{back at the restaurant}

Edna- I see and I understand it was your first time and you were unprepared for this battle, so what did he look like?

{Hailey gave her grandmother a paper with a drawing}

Edna-ah I see this is lord cedric?

Caitlyn- Lord…? Wow they have pretty low standards.

Edna- However he is not always in this form

Caitlyn- Well, that's good news for his wife.

Isabella- Cate this is no time for joking

Caitlyn- I know that you think I'm not scared.

Edna- Girls stop this is exactly what he wants if you girls want to defeat him you would have to do so in complete harmony.

Tami- Ok but what about that boy?

Winter- Oh yeah I wonder what they did to him …I hope he's okay.

{Now in Meridian, Cedric threw Caleb into a wall}

Caleb- Ugh would you just put me in a cell already not that that'll make a difference (Phobos kicks him in the stomach) ugh

Phobos- Fine if that's what you want…take him out of my sight

{As guards pick him up}

Caleb- thank god I was getting sick of looking at your face anyway

{they dropped him in a deep dark pit. Caleb soon heard faint sounds…}

Caleb- who's there?

{soon a tiny frog looking creature pops out of nowhere screaming and Caleb screamed as well}

Caleb- What are you …ugh and what's that smell?

Creature- I be blunk who you be?

Caleb- I be Caleb anyways you're a passling thief aren't you smuggler ?

Blunk- No thief free retail taker!

Caleb- (laughs) whatever you say uhhh Blunk.

Previously on W.I.T.C.H.

Hey Winter why don't you join us… you five are the guardians of the veil water…fire…earth… and air Guardians Unite!

End of part 1 of New Beginnings

Scene 2 of New Beginnings

{In Meridian, in the dark castle Phobos summoned Lord Cedric to his throne room}

Phobos - Show me on the viewing stone.

Cedric- Yes my prince { Cedric threw sand dust on the floor and it showed the guardians} Her the red headed one

Phobos- I see … Cedric and Vathek I have a task for you.

{Cedric's roar was heard through the castle signifying that he turned into his lizard form}

{Back on Earth the girls were leaving to head home}

Everyone- Bye thanks for everything.

Hailey- Hey guys I'll walk half way with you.

Winter-Hey Tami don't you walk this way (hoping to have someone to walk with)

Tami-(laughs a bit) my dads cooking tonight please I'm going to Isabella's place.

Winter-Oh…well ok see you guys tomorrow …wait do you guys get dressed up for picture day tomorrow?

Caitlyn-No of course not

Winter- Oh ok thanks bye…

{she walks into the alley way and a blue portal is heard humming Winter gasps as the portal closes and Winter is gone the only evidence left behind was her book bag}

Theme Song "We Are"

The next day Isabella walked up to the school with a blue tank top gray skinney jeans and blue flats. She saw Hailey wearing a purple knee length dress with yellow stars on the outline and purple flats with the star designs. Followed by Caitlyn with black and red skinney jeans, black and red sneakers, and a red tank top with a one shoulder black fishnet top.

Caitlyn- Wow Isabella I thought you don't get dressed up on picture day

Isabella- Well we all knew I was lying what about you Hailey where are you going to visit the wizard of oz.

Hailey- Oh shut up you got dressed up too.

Isabella-Like I said we all knew I was lying.

{They saw Tami running with two book bags in her hand she was in a blue and gold sundress with gold heels. She stopped and tried to catch her breath.}

Isabella- Oh look if it isn't lil miss I get woosy in high heels.

Caitlyn- What's the matter Tami you look like you saw a ghost.

Tami- Look at what I found in the alley way on the way to school. Its' Winters, her mom said she didn't return home last night she thought Winter was with us.

Hailey- I think we should take this conversation else where.

{they went into the girls locker room and began to talk.}

Caitlyn- Maybe she dropped it

Tami- And didn't realize c'mon be serious here she could be in danger.

Isabella- Umm not to freak anyone out but what's glowing in her bag.

{Tami went in the bag and gasped as she pulled out the heart of candracar and put it in their eye level…an image began to play}

In the dark Palace in Meridian

Phobos –(Slams his fist against the throne) Where is the heart of candracar!

Winter- (as thorns and blades of roses wrapped around her she stuttered) I…don't…know…

{image ended}

Tami- Oh dear we have to go get her.

Isabella- Are you suggesting that we skip school on Picture day?

Caitlyn- We have no other choice she's our friend.

Isabella- Ok I get it but how are we gunna even find her we can't transform without her.

Hailey- (the heart tugged in her fingers)We may not know how to find her but this thing sure does c'mon

And they snuck down to the basement where the heart led them.

Tami-What's that humming sound?

They looked in the corner and saw the bright blue glittery portal.

Isabella-(in a scared voice) Winters on the other side…of that?

Hailey- only one way to find out

As soon as she said that the heart pulled her into the portal Tami went next.

Isabella- your gunna have to do one thing

Caitlyn- and what's that?

Isabella- push me.

Caitlyn-(smiles) my pleasure.

Isabella- Wait your right I should go last

Caitlyn- No you were right I should push you

And with that Caitlyn pushes Isabella into the portal. On the other side of the portal Isabella fell in swamp water on top of the other two.

Tami-Hey where's Caitlyn?

Caitlyn- Cannonball!(dives into the swampy lake ending up splashing the others) That outta wake up your underwear.

They began walking on land again. Hailey looked in the water

Hailey- Awww fishy (the giant fish popped up about to make hailey its meal)Ahhh!

Isabella- Hailey! (knocks her out the way)

Hailey- Thanks bells. (Isabella nodded and smiled)

Soon they came to the palace they saw in the image.

Tami- Well great we are here now how are we going to get in?

Caitlyn- Well I sorta have an idea(climbs on a bark of a tree and holds out the palm of her hand and concentrates all of a sudden a vine from the other side swung into her hand she smiled)

Hailey- Nice work kitty.

They swung across laughing and didn't notice a one eyed gargoyle watch them from above. They began walking and walking.

Phobos- The heart…its here. The other guardians are here get the troops they must not reach the prison cells.

{Cedric roared and slithered with the guards}

They entered the prison cells where the heart led them to a dark pit

Caleb – I can't believe you left the heart of candracar how stupid are you?

Winter- Hey watch it buddy I'm the guardian of the veil your some boy at the bottom of a hole.

Caleb- Great I asked for a rescuer and they give me a red head with an attitude.

Hailey-Winter are you down there?

Winter- Hailey is that you?

Isabella- Winter Catch! (Hailey then let go of the heart as it dropped down the pit)

Winter- (lifted the heart) Guardians Unite.

Tami-You think she got it? (then a bright pink light flashed up to them and thus they were transformed)

Soon Winter flew out and hugged them then the guards arrived

Winter- Tami and Caity, distract the guards Hailey fly and see if you can find an exit… Isabella the rebel leader is down there he's too heavy to lift out, his mouth alone must weigh a ton.

Isabella- (smiles) We don't have to lift him out lets get this party flooded…Water!(makes the pit overflow with water to raise him up she helped him out)

Tami- Fire! (throws a fireball at the stairs to prevent the guards from coming she threw another but it bounced off the guard and headed for Caleb who jumped out the way)

Caleb- This is a rescue? Hell I was safer as a prisoner.

Caitlyn- Earth!( causes vines to rise and wrap around the remaining guards) Sit tight Hey where's Hailey(unfortunately Hailey accidentally flew into Caitlyn who wasn't prepared and flew into the wall and began to fall)

Winter- Caitlyn!

Caleb- I got her (he back flipped over the guards and caught Caitlyn)

They needed to find an exit quickly.

Blunk- I know way out follow blunk.

They had no other choice so they ran after him. To their dismay the escape route was barred.

Blunk- Bars! Noooooo (he cried)

Tami-I could fix this ( grabs the bars and melts them)

Winter- Way to go Tami (jumped at Cedric's roar)

Caleb- I'll go here take your friend and tell her since she wanted to know my names Caleb.(heard from a distance hey snake face over here)

The girls flew safely out of the castle.

Winter- I'm going back for caleb here take Caity.

Hailey- (stopped Winter) No I fly better than you actually chickens fly better than you(Winter hugged Hailey)

Winter- Be careful. (Hailey winked)

Hailey was in the center where Caleb's voice echoed all around. Getting frustrated she stopped closed her eyes inhaled exhaled and knew which tunnel led to Caleb.

Cedric- Die rebel(he slammed his tail knocking Caleb off the edge)

As Caleb was falling Hailey flew faster and caught him

Caleb- Thanks

Hailey- (laughs) no problem ugh wow you really are heavy…(they get out the castle) so do you have a girlfriend because I think Caitlyn likes you (laughs so hard she drops him in the swamp in front of the portal Winter hugs Hailey)

Winter- Lets go home (gasps)

A one eyed gargoyle rises from the swamp water knocking Caleb off. They start to battle.

Isabella- Hailey you up for a combo (hailey nods) Ok Water!( makes a big wave of water over the gargoyle)

Hailey blows out a lot of cold air and freezes the gargoyle. But the gargoyle broke free. Caitlyn and Tami got an idea from their attack. Caitlyn made the mud drop on the gargoyle.

Tami- Fire!(throws a fireball that circles the gargoyles making him a mud sculpture)

Winter- Nice work guys now lets move before he decides to go free willy again(they nodded as they flew through the portal)

They de-transformed but the gargoyle grabbed Isabella.

Isabella- Ahhhh help let go ahhh noooo help guysss pleasee

Everyone-Isabella

Winter took out the heart and closed the portal isabella fell along with the arm of the gargoyle.

Caitlyn- That was awesome!

Isabella- Yea we fought we flew and kicked Meridian butt baby oh yeah.

They high fived each other and hugged. Blunk jumped and ran off.

Caleb-What dangers are in this place? (referring to their school)

Tami- well there's the school cafeteria food (laughs)

{At the restaurant}

Edna- I'm glad you all were able to rescue your friends and fight in harmony.

Caitlyn- Yeah but I can't help but wonder what would Phobos want Winter for.

Edna- Oh he didn't want her he just wanted her power over the heart of candracar.

Hailey- Hey I found out what our initials stand for (shows them the palm of her hand) W.I.T.C.H.

Everyone- Awesome!

The End


End file.
